customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinos in the Park (book) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180816205304
GAMESMOVIESTVVIDEO WIKIS This video file cannot be played.(Error Code: 214000) =9 Things to Watch for in ‘Avengers: Infinity War’= Evan Killham19h MOVIES MARVEL MCU PRESENTED BY Avengers: Infinity War is the culmination of 10 years and 18 movies that built the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The movie brought the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy together for the first time. And there’s only one foe dangerous enough to unite the Earth’s mightiest heroes: Thanos. Avengers: Infinity War is a love letter to Marvel fans with lots of surprises, jokes, and Easter Egg-y references. In this video, FANDOM finds 9 important things for you to watch for in Avengers: Infinity War. Marvel Studio’s Avengers: Infinity War is now available on Digital and Blu-ray. EVAN KILLHAMEkillham Evan is a high-powered supernerd who is sprinkled across the internet like salt. His contributions have appeared at Screen Rant, Cult of Mac, and GamesBeat. When he isn't writing, he plans projects he won't have time to make and cultivates an affinity for terrible horror films. https://twitter.com/evankillham BECOME A FANDOM CONTRIBUTORPop culture fans! Write what you love and have your work seen by millions. SIGN UP TODAY STREAMING • TV • ANIMATED SERIES Shocking Moments From ‘Voltron: Legendary Defender’ S7 �� Spoiler Alert �� Chrissie Miille 23h MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU James Gunn Will Not Be Reinstated for 'Guardians 3' After meeting with Gunn, Disney and Marvel will stand firm on their decision. Variety 14h MOVIES • MCU Little known fact, the rhinos in 'Black Panther' were created with practical effects ���� (via u/jimcook1) getFANDOM 19h GAMES • BLIZZARD • NINTENDO 'Diablo 3' Is Officially Coming to Switch The 'Diablo III Eternal Collection' will arrive to the Nintendo console sometime this fall. YouTube Just now GAMES • PLAYSTATION 3M Sony hit a new milestone by selling an incredible amount of PS VR systems worldwide �� PlayStation.Blog 1h MOVIES Still the best Blues Brothers scene RIP Aretha Franklin nathbevan 2h GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION ‘Yakuza Kiwami 2’ Mixes Virtual Tourism and Macho Melodrama This shiny new remake is a perfect reminder of what makes this wonderfully OTT Japanese mobster sim so endearing. Andi Hamilton 3h GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION New 'Battlefield V' Trailer Is Relentlessly Destructive Watch the Devastation of Rotterdam in this 2 minutes of unflinching action. �� YouTube 3h MOVIES 'Jurassic Park' Returning to the Big Screen To celebrate its 25th anniversary, US audiences will able to watch the classic at over 500 cinemas from Sep. 16 -19. EW.com 3h STREAMING • GAMES • PC GAMING How Trivium Uses Twitch to Reach Fans We spoke to the frontman of metal band Trivium, Matt Heafy, about Twitch, vocal warmups and why Final Fantasy still inspires his band's music today. James McMahon 4h MARVEL • MCU The Steelers rookies recreated the T'Challa-M'Baku scene from 'Black Panther' to near perfection �� (via @Love_Ola_9) getFANDOM 19h TV • MOVIES What to Watch After Finding Out Your Family Has Insane Secrets Let the latest Watch This Now get you through learning about insane family secrets. Brett Bates 1d GAMES • ZELDA • BLIZZARD Was 'Diablo 3's Switch Release Just Leaked? A new report from Forbes may have confirmed that the third installment is heading to the Nintendo console sometime in 2018. reddit 1d TV • FANTASY • HBO George R.R. Martin Messes with Our Heads Again �� The renowned author revealed that some of the characters who have died in HBO's 'Game of Thrones' will never die in the books. Winter is Coming 1d GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION ��‍♀️ "Done Running" - August 14 �� "Suffer the Children" - September 25 �� "Broken Toys" - November 6 �� "Take Us Back" - December 18 telltalegames 1d TV • FANTASY • HBO 'GoT's Nathalie Emmanuel Teases 'Heartbreaking' S8 It is going to be incredibly exciting and heartbreaking ... people will have their mind blown when they watch the final one. Winter is Coming 1d MOVIES • MCU Channeling that Hump Day mood like getFANDOM 1d MOVIES " My plan was not to join Hollywood, it was to destroy it. Like, take a  gigantic sledgehammer to the leading man and to all the seriousness. " JIM CARREY ON HIS AMBITION WITH 'ACE VENTURA' The Hollywood Reporter 1d MOVIES How Denzel’s Equalizer Vision Is Actually a Superpower 'The Equalizer 2' director Antoine Fuqua on cinema's grittiest 'superhero'. Kim Taylor-Foster 1d GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION ‘Shadow of the Tomb Raider’ Jumps Straight Into the Supernatural It's a different kind of start to a Tomb Raider game, and Lara gets right into the thick of it. Jeremy Ray 1d GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION ‘Strange Brigade’ Gameplay Trailer Shows New Modes and Powers There's more than just the campaign to do with your friends. Jeremy Ray 1d TV • ARROWVERSE .@StephenAmell is bruised and battered for ‘Arrow’ S7 �� getFANDOM 1d MCU What did it cost? screenjunkies 1d GAMES • NINTENDO 'Dark Souls: Remastered' Heads to Switch on Oct. 19 Polygon 1d GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION 'Blackout' Beta Set to Debut on Sept. 10 PS4 players will get a first crack at 'Black Ops 4's battle royale mode while the beta for Xbox One and PC will arrive at a later date. ScreenRant 1d MOVIES MoviePass Is Un-Cancelling Subscriptions And some former subscribers are involuntarily opting back in. Collider 1d TV • ANIMATED SERIES • NETFLIX 'Voltron' Showrunner Apologizes for 'Queer-Baiting' Joaquim Dos Santos addresses how show handled Shiro's sexual orientation in S7. CBR 1d MARVEL • MCU Remy Hii asking the important questions �� getFANDOM 2d MOVIES • DISNEY Tessa Thompson in Talks to Star in 'Lady and the Tramp' This MCU star might lend her voice as the lead in this live-action/CG hybrid. Collider 2d MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU 'Infinity War' Is More Movie Than You Can Handle Screen Junkies have finally given the incredible MCU crossover film an Honest Trailer. YouTube 2d STREAMING • TV • RIVERDALE How ‘Riverdale’ Stands out From Other Teen Dramas From getting rid of love triangles to being intentionally diverse, we love how 'Riverdale' is different. Yael Tygiel 2d STREAMING • TV • SCI-FI The New Spock Has Been Cast in 'Star Trek: Discovery' Ethan Peck is about to boldly go where Leonard Nimoy and Zachary Quinto have gone before. Lauren Gallaway 2d STREAMING • TV • MOVIES Stolen Passwords Discovered for Sale on Dark Web Pirates are selling hundreds of passwords for Netflix, HBO, Hulu and many more on the Dark Web. Change your password, folks! Variety 2d STREAMING • HORROR • HULU Hulu Renews 'Castle Rock' for S2 & Could Feature New Cast The streamer says the J.J. Abrams/Stephen King anthology had a strong opening on its premiere day. The Hollywood Reporter 2d TV • THE CW • DC Why Thea Queen’s Arc on ‘Arrow’ Ended Perfectly We are going to miss Thea Queen on 'Arrow,' thankfully she got to leave on her own terms. Kat Calamia 2d MOVIES ‘Scarface’ Director Wants Denzel Washington to Star in Remake The Antoine Fuqua-directed Scarface remake is currently in development. Kim Taylor-Foster 2d MOVIES 13 WWDD? Denzel Washington Considers Tricky Moral Dilemmas FANDOM threw some tough questions at the 'Equalizer 3' star to test his scruples. Kim Taylor-Foster 9d MOVIES • HORROR • SCI-FI 10 Movies Where the Villain Wins at the End ��Potential Spoilers �� Chris Tilly 2d GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION A Cheat Sheet to the ‘Overwatch’ League Here’s a comprehensive rundown of everything that happened during the nail-biting first season of the 'Overwatch' League. Rosh Kelly 2d Sister friends ❤️ @salmahayek @zoesaldana #glasses4days #latinaPorVida hereisgina 2d SCI-FI • DOCTOR WHO BBC confirms that 'Doctor Who' S11 will debut 'by October' �� Radio Times 2d MOVIES • DISNEY Mulan. Day #1. Reflections. #mulan #disney #yifei_cc nikicaro 2d MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU The Artistry Behind The 'Infinity War' Snap The film's visual effects artists discuss the CGI behind that devastating ending and which victim they felt for the most. �� FANDOM 2d GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION The Brutal Gameplay Escalation of ‘Doom Eternal’ All-new weapons and mobility aim to make you move forward. NachosJustice 2d GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION ‘Rage 2’ Is More About Gunplay Than ‘Mad Max’ Was According to Tim Willits, it'll have a lot of that 'Max Max' DNA, but 'Rage 2' is all about open world shooting. NachosJustice 2d GAMES • PLAYSTATION • MARVEL All of the Talent Upgrades for Your Wall Crawler in 'Spider-Man' Some skills are for combat. Some are just to look cool. Jeremy Ray 2d SUPERMAN • WONDER WOMAN • BATMAN Gal Gadot joining 'Ralph Breaks the Internet' led to this wonderful mashup ⭐️ getFANDOM 2d GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION ‘Black Ops 4’ Looks to Be a Fun New Take on Classic Call of Duty In a post-'Overwatch' and 'Rainbow Six Siege' world, can Call of Duty still compete? Tom Regan 2d MOVIES • DISNEY 'Mulan' Brings Up a History of Both Good & Bad Casting Choices Hey, let’s talk representation in film! FANDOM 3d MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU Happy Birthday Sebastian Stan A.K.A the ultimate BFF #WeStanStan �� getfandom 3d STREAMING • TV • THE CW The 5 Best Feminist TV Shows of 2018 From comedies to dramas and even musicals, these five shows explored important issues facing women today. Angie Dahl 3d MOVIES • DISNEY When Every Live-Action Disney Remake Will Hit Theaters Disney just released the first image of the live-action adaptation of 'Mulan.' Find out when it, 'Aladdin,' 'Lion King,' and more come out. Lawrence Yee 3d STREAMING • TV • MARVEL 6 Predictions for Marvel’s ‘Runaways’ S2 What's ahead for Karolina, Nico, Alex, Molly, Chase, and Gert? Kat Calamia 3d TV • MARVEL • HULU THE @marvelsrunaways Returns —— Season 2 arrives on DECEMBER 21 on @Hulu!!! #Runaways #MarvelRunaways TheMarvelReport 3d MOVIES • DISNEY Production has begun on live-action #Mulan! Disney 3d MOVIES • HORROR 'The Nun's New Trailer Is Upsetting YouTube Users The upcoming horror film came out with a jump scare ad that did more than just terrify people. Polygon 3d TV • FANTASY • RIVERDALE The first official photos from @sabrinanetflix are bewitching ✨ (via @netflix) getFANDOM 3d MARVEL • MCU Thor’s housemate Darryl survived the Snap, but now he has to work weekends. Happy Monday. �� getFANDOM 3d GAMES • INDIE GAMES • PC GAMING Why the ‘Battlerite’ Community Is Furious at Its Developers Last week's announcement has caused all-out rebellion. Jeremy Ray 3d GAMES • POKÉMON • NINTENDO ‘Pokémon Quest’ Recipe Guide: Gotta Cook ‘Em All Each Pokémon is attracted by a specific recipe in 'Pokémon Quest'. Refer to this guide if there's one you need. Karla Clark 3d TV • MOVIES • RIVERDALE Teen Choice Awards Complete Winners List Check out what movie and TV stars got awarded at this year's event. E! Online 3d TV • MOVIES • MARVEL X-Force just found their assistant to the regional manager getfandom 3d TV • SCI-FI • THE WALKING DEAD Morgan Has a Message For Rick in ‘Fear the Walking Dead’s Midseason Premiere �� Spoiler Alert �� Jacob Bryant 3d MOVIES • MARVEL Somehow this just made Venom even more intimidating �� getfandom 3d MOVIES • MCU A grim fate awaits Iron Man in this heartbreaking ‘Avengers 4’ fan art �� (via ultraraw26/Instagram) getFANDOM 4d MOVIES Which shark movie has you staying far away from the ocean? ���� getFANDOM 4d MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU Maybe this swap can happen in an alternate universe �� getfandom 4d TV • ANIME 'One-Punch Man' S2 Set to Debut in April 2019 The adventures of the overpowered hero Saitama will return very soon. YouTube 4d MOVIES 'The Meg' Destroys Its Competition in the Box Office Warner Bros.’ shark thriller film made a strong debut with $44.5M in the domestic box office. Variety 4d TV • ANIMATED SERIES • STAR WARS The Redemption of Asajj Ventress Asajj Ventress is one of the greatest characters in Star Wars and her story is truly one of the legends. GeekGirlDiva 4d TV • FANTASY • HBO George R. R. Martin Was Impacted by Gandalf's Death in 'LotR' That explains why he can kill characters off so easily. YouTube 4d MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU Happy 35th Birthday to the Lord of Thunder himself, Chris Hemsworth �� getFANDOM 4d MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU What It Would Look like If Monty Python Shot 'Infinity War' This just works too well �� reddit 4d GAMES • ELDER SCROLLS • PC GAMING Bethesda Blocks Secondhand Game Sales This might be a bit of an overreaction. Polygon 4d GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION 'Fallout 76' QuakeCon Trailer Debuts New Perks System 'Success is in the cards!' YouTube 5d TV • THE CW • DC Why Constantine Is a Great Addition to ‘Legends of Tomorrow’ The CW series hits all the right notes to keep audiences entertained. Yael Tygiel 5d MOVIES • MOVIE TRAILERS • DISNEY Vanellope Races to Save Her Game in 'Ralph Breaks the Internet' Teaser See 'Ralph Breaks the Internet' in theatres November 21. YouTube 5d GAMES • INDIE GAMES • PC GAMING Essential Tips Before You Start Playing ‘We Happy Few’ Keep these tips in mind in order to survive the psychedelic nightmare that is Wellington Wells. James Pickard 5d STREAMING • TV • STAR TREK How Black Ops Group Section 31 Could Impact 'Discovery' S2 A deleted scene from S1 of 'Discovery' reveals how Michelle Yeoh's character could lead the covert group in a ruthless direction. Alexandra August 5d GAME REVIEWS • GAMES • INDIE GAMES 'We Happy Few' Is an Odd, Mixed Bag Experience This is a quirky and distinctive adventure. James Pickard 5d MOVIES The Most Ridiculous Jason Statham One-Liners 'The Stath' is definitely comfortable with silliness. Ali Gray 5d MOVIES • SCI-FI • STAR TREK Chris Pine & Chris Hemsworth Exit 'Star Trek 4' While the deals for the other returning cast members are expected to close, the contracts for the two stars have fell through. The Hollywood Reporter 5d TV • MOVIES • ANIME 5 Good but Forgettable Anime You Should Totally Check out Just because a show or movie is good, doesn't mean it will stay with us. Zuleika Boekhoudt 5d MOVIES • MARVEL Peter Parker Spider-Man squares off with the Prowler in new look at 'Into the Spider-Verse' �� (via @EW) getFANDOM 5d MOVIES • MCU The Work Behind Bringing Thanos to Life in 'Infinity War' The visual effects artists at Digital Domain reveal all the work Josh Brolin put in bringing the mad Titan to the big screen. FANDOM 5d MOVIES • MARVEL What’s Going on with Sony’s Marvel Universe? We’ve got a wild theory you’re gonna wanna hear. FANDOM 5d TV • THE CW • ARROWVERSE BREAKING NEWS: Barry Allen’s New #TheFlash Suit For Season 5 Revealed! RT If You Love It! #TheFlashSeason5 TheFlashPodcast 5d TV • SCI-FI • THE WALKING DEAD Get up to Speed on 'FTWD' S4 Before the second half of the season starts up, remind yourself of all the crazy things that's happened so far. Lawrence Yee 5d MOVIES • MCU Don’t worry, this stud survived the snap and is “thriving” �� getfandom 5d STREAMING • TV • ANIMATED SERIES What’s the Deal With Acxa in 'Voltron' S7? Acxa's post-Lotor actions have us scratching our heads. Chrissie Miille 5d GAMES • BLIZZARD • OVERWATCH 'Overwatch' Reveals New Game Modes for All-Star Weekend Along with some legendary skins, 'Overwatch' has revealed the custom game modes that'll kick off on Aug. 25. The Overwatch League Aug 10 GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION 'DOOM Eternal' Take the Series to a Ludicrous New Level Here's everything we know so far the game following the reveal of the fast & furious gameplay. Andi Hamilton Aug 10 GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION New 'Rage 2' Gameplay Demo Goes Deeper into the Madness The upcoming second installment is set to drop in June 2019. YouTube Aug 10 MOVIES • MARVEL The original #Venom voices were a lot funnier ���� getFANDOM Aug 10 MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU IMAX Will Be Screening Every MCU Film To celebrate the 10th Anniversary of Marvel Studios, IMAX is giving fans a treat by showing every film from Aug. 30 to Sept. 6. YouTube Aug 10 MOVIES There’s a Version of ‘Heathers’ Where Brad Pitt Plays J.D. Director Michael Lehmann has a recording of Pitt's performance. Plus he reveals why there will never be a sequel. Chris Tilly Aug 10 GAMES • ELDER SCROLLS • PC GAMING 'Elder Scrolls Online: Wolfhunter' Sets Release Date The upcoming DLC pack will be available on Aug. 13 for PC and Aug. 28 for Xbox One/Playstation 4. YouTube Aug 10 TV • NETFLIX Netflix Is Gonna Give You Double the Rudd The series 'Living With Yourself' will have Paul Rudd playing twins which will make him realize he's his own worst enemy. EW.com Aug 10 GAMES • FORTNITE How Well Does 'Fortnite' Run on Android? We went down to a Samsung Note 9 event and tried achieving a victory royale on the new Android port. Tom Regan Aug 10 MOVIES • DISNEY �� Emily Blunt Gets a Lift in New 'Mary Poppins Returns' Pic Catch up on your chores before Mary Poppins commands you this Christmas. EW Aug 10 TRENDING MCU DISNEY FORTNITE ANIME GAME OF THRONES NINTENDO DOCTOR WHO HULU MARVEL THE WALKING DEAD STAR TREK ATTACK ON TITAN CALL OF DUTY VIEW ALL NEED TO KNOW 'Diablo 3' Is Officially Coming to Switch Danny Rand Takes on Davos in 'Iron Fist' S2 Trailer James Gunn Will Not Be Reinstated for 'Guardians 3' Marvel Announces 'Dead Man Logan' Limited Series Was 'Diablo 3's Switch Release Just Leaked? 10 Movies Where the Villain Wins at the End All of the Talent Upgrades for Your Wall Crawler in 'Spider-Man' The 5 Best Feminist TV Shows of 2018 5 Good but Forgettable Anime You Should Totally Check out What Do We Know So Far About 'Red Dead Redemption 2'? FOLLOW US: * * * * * * * *ABOUT * *CAREERS * *CONTACT * *WRITE FOR US * *DOWNLOAD iOS APP * *DOWNLOAD ANDROID APP EDITION: US EXPLORE *GAMES *MOVIES *TV *WIKIS FOLLOW US * * * * * OVERVIEW *About *Careers *Press *Contact *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *Global Sitemap *Local Sitemap COMMUNITY *Community Central *Support *Fan Contributor Program *WAM Score *Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic.*START A WIKI THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat* * ADVERTISE *Media Kit *Contact Copyright 2018 Wikia, Inc.